


Untrustworthy

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan can't understand why the Doctor lets Turlough come along</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untrustworthy

  
They watched Turlough follow the Doctor around the console room, asking interested questions about the Tardis. Tegan hated the way he was talking to the Doctor. She could hear the dishonesty drip from every syllable.

Nyssa was looking at her worriedly. It made Tegan want to lash out, although she knew it would be mean to lash out at a friend that just wanted to help.

“So what is it then?” Nyssa asked in her most neutral tone, but clearly meaning: _Out with it already!_

Tegan grimaced. “Don’t you feel it? That boy shouldn’t be allowed to stay. He’s trouble.”

Nyssa just shrugged. “It’s not our decision to make, Tegan.” She didn’t give any indication of her own thought, but before - when the Doctor had conceded to take Turlogh with them - their eyes had met briefly and Nyssa had seemed as apprehensive as Tegan felt now.

“Don’t you feel it, Nyssa?” Tegan repeated more urgently. After all Nyssa was the one with the Trakenite power of empathy. Surely that counted for something?

Nyssa looked over to the Doctor who had started to rant in his typical way, while Turlogh nodded and encouraged him. “He’s not to be trusted,” she finally conceded. “He hasn’t shown his true colours, yet.”

Tegan nodded, satisfied that Nyssa wasn’t as trusting as their Time Lord companion.

“Where are we going next?” Turlough asked, not exactly exited.

The Doctor shrugged and looked at Tegan and Nyssa. “We don’t exactly plan ahead like that.”

“And even if we do...” Tegan interjected, “we normally land somewhere unexpected.” She could see Nyssa hide a smile at that, while the Doctor shot her an exasperated look.

“Anyway.” Turlough looked around. “This ship has more rooms, right?” He started in the direction of the corridors.

The Doctor followed him with his eyes, looked at his controls, then at the girls. “Nyssa, why don’t you show him around a little. Make sure he doesn’t get lost on his first venture into the labyrinth. Unlike some people...”

Tegan folded her arms defensively in front of her chest and dared the Doctor to say more with a sour look. He just smiled his sweetest, most infuriating smile in her direction, motioning to Nyssa and Turlough to go on. “I have to make sure the time dampeners are stable. Just go on. Have a look around.” He started to push levers and buttons again. Tegan had a feeling he was putting on a show.

When Nyssa and Tulough were gone she went over towards him, and he looked up right at her. “You know you could give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“You’re already doing that,” she pointed out not at all surprised by his direct approach. She didn't beat around the bush either. “He’s a liar.”

“He probably didn’t have an easy live, living on an alien planet.”

She nodded. “I knew you’d say something like that. To make me see something to care about. It’s not working. I do trust my own instincts. But I don’t trust him. Something is just wrong about him.”

The Doctor gave her a thoughtfully look, and this time she _was_ surprised that he didn’t contradict her. “That's right. Trust your instincts, Tegan.”

She cocked her head to the sight to get a better look at his face. Of course, he noticed and looked her right in the eye. “What is it your saying?” she asked.

He gave a sigh and ran his hand through his already tousled hair. “Sometimes I think you seriously misjudge me, Tegan. I’m old enough to know my way around the universe, don’t you think?” She bit her tongue to stop herself from saying that obviously looks could be deceiving. “I’m not naive. How do you think I survived this long?”

“Actually, I have no idea, Doctor. How did you survive?”

He looked at her sourly then. “Very funny.” Then he sighed. “Give him a chance at least. That’s what everyone deserves surely. Don’t judge prematurely. Just give him the time to show his true colours.”

She raised an eyebrow. “So you don’t think he has shown his true colours, yet?”

The Doctor smiled mysteriously and shrugged.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever understand you, Doctor.”

“I’m complicated,” he answered smugly and gave another unconcerned shrug.

“That is one way to put it,” she said, but softened the insult with a smile of her own.

“So, are we in agreement?”

“When are we ever in agreement, Doctor. Really?” she chuckled. “I’m all right with trusting my instincts and not underestimating you. Turlough will have to fend for himself, I fear.”

The Doctor nodded. “I guess, I can’t ask any more of you then.”

Tegan scrunched up her face in distaste. “I still don’t like how he talks to you. Better watch your back.” She stepped towards the door leading to vast corridors connecting the Tardis rooms. “I’ll better keep an eye on him.”

“Why not?” The Doctor agreed with a light shrug and watched her leave.

He adjusted another lever and stroked his fingers along the console. “What do you think, old girl? Our new companion has had a bad start with our Tegan there.” The ship hummed softly and her captain smiled. “You’re right. It’s not going to be boring any time soon... Wouldn't want that.”


End file.
